deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Elsa (Snow queen) vs Ozai (Fire Lord)/@comment-3463132-20150719024938
Probably the key point of Elsa's fight is how she doesn't have to actually fight her opponent. Elsa is a fantastic fighter from a kiting perspective. While the enemy is fighting through hurricane force winds and snow, Elsa can be comfortably sitting behind a barrier of ice many many feet thick while the monsters she can create on a whim charge her enemy, said monsters can be hacked into pieces and don't care. Meanwhile the temperature is dropping incredibly quickly into life-threatening areas, so unless the enemy actually comes with snow-flavor clothing they're going to be impaired considerably from the word "Go". Just imagine it for a moment- picture it (dependant upon character of course). The area is cold and you're not properly fitted out, your temperature is dropping and all the associated problems are manifesting; numbness, slower muscle reactions, it becomes harder to breathe as you go on. Your vision is almost nonexistant, you can barely see ten feet in front of you. The wind is buffeting you, pushing you around so you're hard pressed to keep your bearings. You can't see anything, you can't hear anything but the howling of the wind. The snow is gradually becoming deeper, impeding your progress. Suddenly a shape manifests before you, it is large- far larger than you expected. With a roar the creature lurches towards you. You're slower to react than normal- the creature manages to land a blow on you before you take it down; cutting/blasting/tearing it in half. You realize this is not the foe you sought and look around, hoping to see something to lead you in the right direction. You've lost your bearings, you do not know where you are or from where you came. Suddenly you are struck from behind, the monster you slew previously still has life left in it! This time, you make no mistake and destroy it utterly. Wounded, weary, you look around as noises reach you through the howling winds. More monsters are approaching, more and more walking from the veritable wall of snow that is building up. From far away you hear the laughter of the witch you came to hunt. A break in the blizzard lets you see an imposing castle built of ice rising into the sky. You see a figure on it, dancing in the moonlight, before the wind and snow closes again. The monsters come closer, there are too many of them- for every one you take down another reforms. The laughter of the sorceress rings in your ears as you finally fall, "That foe never bothered me anyway!" And before anyone says the above excerpt isn't accurate, remember that she pretty much did exactly what I describe in the movie. Starts storm? Check Creates monsters? Check Creates castle? Check Doesn't like to fight directly? Check Elsa's greatest advantage is that she can fight her foes with barely any effort on her part. Also, for this match in particular, isn't extreme cold the exact counter the Avatar-verse uses to imprison Firebenders? And don't post feats from meteor Ozai like those are normal.